Talk:Mishou Mai
Egret vs. Eaglet Hello, hello. Here I am after many months to discuss the Wiki again, in this case about the choice to use the name Cure Eaglet as opposed to the more common Cure Egret. Just as most people do, I use and prefer the name Cure Egret, and I believe this is the correct name for her. I see that you mentioned she is called Eaglet in some games, and I have not played these games myself, but I did find a Dream Live card that clearly shows her name as Eaglet. However, I don't necessarily believe that means her name is Eaglet, particularly because other official products exist that show her name as Egret (that's the only example I could find after searching quite a bit--I'm certain I've seen other examples before but unfortunately I can't find pictures to prove it). This is not the first time there has naming contradictions on official products--for example, "Saura" vs. "Soular" has been seen on different official products, and the fans decided themselves which they thought was better and made more sense. Aside from that, I think we just need to use common sense as well as researching the significance of either bird in Japanese culture when deciding which is the correct name for her. One would think that the more beautiful and elegant of the two birds would be the one more appropriate for Mai--an eaglet isn't nearly as elegant as an egret. Plus, while researching the significance of either bird in Japanese culture, I quickly came upon some information about egrets, but none about eagles/eaglets. For egrets, I found information on the Shirasagi no Mai, or White Heron/Egret Dance. Note that the "Mai" used there is the same as Mai's name, so this particular festival event may be what Mai's name is referencing. Also, even though most information you'll find on it says "heron/crane dance" in English, a search on Jim Breen's WWWJDIC for 白鷺 (shirasagi) turns up the defintion "generic name for herons with all-white plumage (including egrets)". So, based on all of that evidence, I think that Cure Eaglet should be changed back to Cure Egret. Let me know what you think. --Lovelyfighter 00:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : More proof: The latest Precure All Stars DX2 poster uses "Cure Egret". the letter before "g" has the straight line in the bottom, so it cannot be "a". : --Obscurites 01:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I absolutely hate it when the creators do things like this and can't decide what to write on the products :( Anyway, even if the different products have different titles, if the most recent poster or product has "Cure Egret", then it is. and if they are being morons again, they'll change it to Cure Eaglet for another product, for so to take it back to Cure Egret in DX3 X.X Anyway, I'll be back to the editing... ::Thank you for researching. I'm not usually that into the researhing on meanings and so on, and usually I only find out the obvious, so yeah, it was good that you pointed this out and had evidence. Thank you. ::Penamesolen 06:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Heh, don't get too upset over it, like I said this problem has come up before for other characters and it's difficult to figure out which to trust, but yes, a little research usually does help with coming to a conclusion. And really, if by chance they do show her name as Eaglet again, I really think we should just ignore it, since I'm confident that the information about the Shirasagi no Mai pretty much proves that Egret is more appropriate. Like someone I consulted on this matter said, it may just boil down to many Japanese being "L/R-impaired", not really knowing which one to use when writing in English, which unfortunately gives two completely different words sometimes... You would think they would have consistent naming standards for all of their characters, but maybe they just don't care enough since the products these English names are going on are meant for grade school kiddies who known little to no English, lol. :::--Lovelyfighter 20:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I just needed to get it out of my system; this happens often with other games, also in the other wiki I work on. Though if it does happen, I guess we should do as you say, though I still think that, regardless of how young they think the viewers are, that they should choose what bird to have when, as you said one actually has a meaning in Japanese culture, when they're writing the names in English text. And it's because nobody cared about teaching grade school kiddies proper English that I thought 'relax' was a violent word for years :O (so everytime I heard someone say 'relax', I was like "OMG he's gonna kill me ;__;"). :::Penamesolen 20:44, March 26, 2010 (UTC)